who gets to keep their powers?
by PEACEGIRL95
Summary: who gets to keep their powers? will it be alex,justin,or max?


**i do not own wizards of waverly place . i dont make any money off of this**

**IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS SINCE ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX HAVE GRADUATED COLLEGE. THE HEAD OF ALL THE WIZARDS MR. SMILES CALLED ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX FOR A NATIONAL WIZARDS CONVENTION IN THE WIZARD WORLD. WHEN MR. SMILES FIRST SAW ALEX RUSSO HE DIDNT FIRST RECONIZE HER BECAUSE SHE NOW HAS BRIGHT BLONDE HAIR . SHE IS WEARING HER DESIGNER CLOTHES THAT SHE MADE CALLED IMAGINE ALEX! . JUSTIN STILL HAS HIS DARK BROWN AND SHORT HAIR WEARING HIS DORKY CLOTHES. MAX IS STIL THE SAME WAY. HE WALKED IN THE CONVENTION PLAYING A GAME ON HIS PS3. MR. SMLES WALKED OVER TO ALEX FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM AND SAID "WOW ALEX YOU LOOK SO MUCH DIFFRENT BUT STILL BEAUTIFUL." ALEX SAID "OHHHH THANKS MR. SMILES. YOU LOOK EXTREMLEY HAPPY TODAY." MR. SMILES SAID "DONT I ALWAYS LOOK HAPPY EVERYDAY." HE TOOK A COUPLE STEPS OVER TO MAX AND SAID " I SEE THAT YOU MAX STILL LIKE THEM GOD AWFUL GAMES." MAX LOOKED UP AND SAID "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING TO ME" HE TOOK ANOTHER COUPLE OF STEPS TOWARD JUSTIN AND SAID " MAN JUSTIN IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVENT CHANGED ONE BIT." JUSTIN LOOKED UP FROM STRAIGHTENING HIS BROWN AND BLACK STRIPED TIE AND SAID" THANKS AS ALWAYS." MR. SMILES SAID " I HAVE ORDERED A MEETING FOR THE THREE RUSSO CHILDREN ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX BECAUSE THE PEOPLE FROM THE WIZARD WORLD HAVE DECIDED THAT IT IS THE RUSSOS TIME TO CHALLENGE EACH OTHER FOR THE POWER OF MAGIC. THE RUSSOS HAVE TWO WEEKS TO PREPARE FOR THE CHALLENGE." ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX WERE ALL SURPRISED . THEY DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. BUT YOU KNOW THAT ALEX JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING. SHE SAID "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK US TO DO THE CHALLENGE RIGHT NOW? YOU COULD HAVE PICK US IN A COUPLE YEARS. PLUS ON TOP OF ALL THAT YOU ONLY GAVE US TWO WEEKS TO PREPARE." MR. SMILES SAID " WELL IF YOU WOULDVE STUDYED WHEN YOUR DAD GAVE YOU LESSONS IN YOUR "FREEZER" SLASH BASEMENT YOU SHOULD HAVE PAYED ATTENTION INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT GOING SHOPPING THEN YOU MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE GETTING TO KEEP YOUR POWERS. IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GO TOO YOUR DAD AND GET HIM TO HELP YOU STUDY." MR. SMILES SAID " OH IN TWO DAYS YOU CAN COME TO MY OFFICIAL OFFICE AND CAN BID ON WHO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN THE CHALLENGE. "**

**ALEX MAX AND JUSTIN WET BACK TO THE SUB STATION. WHEN THEY WALKED IN THEIR DAD JERRY WAS CLEANINGTHE CRUSTY STUFF OFF THE KETCHUP AND MUSTARD BOTTLES. ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX WALKED OVER AND ALEX SNEAKED P BEHIND JERRY AND SAID "BOO" ALEX SCARED JERRY AND HE LITERALLY JUMPED OUT OF HIS SEAT AND HE LOOKED BEHIND HIM AND SAW ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX. HE SAID " WHO SCARED ME? IT WAS YOU ALEX WASNT IT?" ALEX SAID " YEAH DAD YOU CAUGHT ME ." THEN THEIR MOTHER THERESEA WALKED OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND RAN TOWARD ALEX JUSTIN AND MAX AND SAID " AW MY THREE BABYS ARE HOME. COME AND GIVE YOU R MAMA A HUG." MAX AND JUSTIN RAN OVER AND GAVE THERESEA A HUG. BUT AS FOR ALEX SHE SAID " SORRY I WOULD GIVE YOU A HUG BUT I DONT WANT TO MESS UP MY HAIR. I HAVE A MEETING LATER. " THERSEA SAID " OH ALEX COME AND GIVE YOUR MAMA A HUG. IF IT DOES MESS UP YOUR HAIR YOU CAN ALWAYS FIX YOUR HAIR AGAIN." ALEX SLOWLY WALKED OVER AND BEFORE SHE GAVE HER A HUG SHE SAID " AL RIGHT BUT NOT TOO TIGHT. BECAUSE IT TAKES FOREVER TO FIX MY AHIR JUST RIGHT." THEN ALEX GAVE HER MOTHER A HUG. THEN THEY ALL WENT INTO THE WIZARD LAIR AND ALEX STARTED TELLING THEM ABOUT THE WIZARD COMPETITION AND THAT IT WAS ONLY TWO WEEKS AWAY. JEERY SAID " I WILL HELP ALL OF YALL BUT I THINK THAT EVERY TIME THAT YOU ALEX DONT HAVE A MEETING YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING SO YOU CAN AT LEAST HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN. YOU WOULDNTVE HAD TO STUDY LKE THIS IF YOU WOULD HAVE STUDYED WHEN YOU STILL LIVED WUTH US. AINT THAT RIGHT THERESA." THERESEA SAID "YEAH YOU SHOULD'VE STUDYED." ALEX SAID " I HATE IT WHEN YOU PUT ME ON THE SPOT LIKE THAT. UGGGH . YEAH I AGREE THAT I SHOULD'VE STUDYED BUT AT THAT TIME I THOUGHT THAT HARPER AND BOYFRIENDS WERE WAY MORE IMPORTANT." **

**LATER ON THAT DAY ALEX HAD TO GO TO HER MEETING. WHEN ALEX GOT THEIR HARPER WAS GOING CRAZY BECAUSE ALEX WAS JUST FIVE MINUTES LATE. ALEX IS THE PRESIDENT OF IMAGINE ALEX!(OF COURSE) AND HARPER IS THE VICE PRESIDENT. THEIR IS A LOT OF PEOPLE FROM PARIS,FRANCE . BUT THE COFFEE GIRLS ARE GIGI AND HER LITTLE POSSE'. BEFORE THE MEETING STARTED EVERYONE ORDERED A VANILLA FRAPPICHINO AND SOME TYPE OF COFFEE OR CAPPICHINO. THEY JUST ORDERED ALL THAT BECAUSE GIGI AND HER POSSE' ARE THE COFFEE GIRLS. IF GIGI MESSES UP AT ALL ON THE DRINKS THEN SHE WILL GET FIRED IMMEDIATLEY! AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MEETING ALEX ANNOUNCED THAT THIS SEASON IT WILL BE NEON COLORS IN THE SUUMER TIME. " HARPER YOU NEED TO WORK ON SOME DESIGNS FOR NEON BATHING SUITSAND CUTE SANDALS. GIGI GO BRING THE NEW SEVENTEEN MAGIZINE AND A MARTINI. THE REST OF YOU GO DO CUTE OUTFITS FOR THE SUMMER IN NEON COLORS AND CUTE NEON FLIPFLOPS AND HIGH HEELS. GO GO GO. WE WILL HA VE ANITHER MEETING ON MONDAY TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE GOT DONE.. COME ON HARPER LETS GO TO THE SUB STATION TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT."**

**LATER ON IN THE WIZARD LAIR IT WAS TIME FOR ALEX TO GET HER DAILY WIZARD LESSON FROM HER MOM AND HER DAD. WHEN SHE GOT IN THERE HER DAD SAID " TODAY WE ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO TRANSFORM AN OBJECT INTO A ANIMAL" ALEX SAID " OHHH MY GOSH I WISH WE COULD HURRY UP AND GET HTIS LESSON OVER WITH BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS TO DO TODAY. I HAVE A CAREER NOW. I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DESIGN A NEON BATHING SUIT THAT GOES WITH SOME HEELS."" WELL I THINK IT IS TIME TO GET THE LESSON ON. " SAID ALEX.... HER DAD SAID " WELL WHEN YOU ARE CHANGING A OBJECT INTO A AN ANIMAL ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS THINK OF WHAT ANIMAL YOU WANT TO CHANGE IT INTO AND SAY HOCUS POCUS PLEASE LET US FOCUS ONTHE ANIMAL THAT MUST BECOME." ALEX SAID " OKAY ITHINK THIS SHOULDNT BE TOO HARD. SO I THINK IM GOING TO CHANGE THAT COUCH, NO PLANT INTO A PANDA BEAR. SOOO HERE IT GOES HOCUS POCUS LETS US FOCUS ON THE ANIMAL THAT MUST BECOME. YEAH I DID IT I CHANGED THAT PLANT INTO A PANDA BEAR. NOW HOW DO I CHANGE IT BACK?" JERRY SAID" GO ON YOU PASSED THE LESSON TODAY I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE PANDA BEAR."**

**FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS THEY STUDIED AND TOOK LESSONS FROM THEIR DAD AND MOTHER. TODSAY IS THE DAY OF THE CHALLENGE. AT THJE FIRST THEY WERE PUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE. RIGHT NOW A TIGER IS COMING AFTER THEM . IT IS CHASING THEM. THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST CHALLENGE. WHOEVER WINS THIS CHALLENGE GETS TO KEEP THEIR WIZARD POWERS FOREVER. ALEX JUST CHANGED THE TIGER INTO A TREE . JUSTIN GOT MAD AND HE JUST RAN OFF ANF ZAPPED HIMSELF BACK TO THE HOUSE. MAX ISNT PAYING ATTENTION ANYWAY AND HE IS JUST HIDING UNDER THE TREE OR LOG. SOO IT ENDED UP THAT ALEX WON THE COMPETITION BECAUSE SHE STUDYED EVERY DAY . SO IN THE NED SHE WON THE COPETION AND KEPT HER WIZARD POWERS FOR LIFE.**

**-Peacegirl95**


End file.
